


A Raucous Good Time

by Queen_Andr0meda



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gay thots, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, it's not gay if you're high, you know you wanted to give us this scene Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Andr0meda/pseuds/Queen_Andr0meda
Summary: As it turns out, they did a lot more than steal pies.





	A Raucous Good Time

Gob was buzzing. Tony was laughing and touching him and sitting so close. They had stumbled out of the Gothic Castle and Tony had herded him into his limo. When they had flopped down on the seats, an awkward silence filled the air. 

A silence that was finally broken by Tony who said, after a long exhale, “Y’know, it’s so hard to unwind after those shows. Especially since I’ve be trying to quit cigarettes...” He trailed off as though he was expecting Gob to draw the conclusion himself. 

Gob went with his first instinct and took this as an invitation to pull a joint from his sleeve with a “Tada!” Tony laughed, shifting closer; Gob’s heart skipped a beat. “Would this relax you?” He asked, holding it aloft.

Tony pulled a lighter from his sleeve, “I was just thinking the same,” he grinned. Gob passed the joint to Tony, who lit it, filling the limo with smoke. He coughed a bit with the inhale, and gave it back to Gob, his hand falling to rest on Gob’s thigh.

“Same,” Gob whispered, taking a puff or two.

Within half an hour the pot had kicked in, and minutes after that the two were basically sitting in each other’s laps. Laughing at whatever dumb shit came out of their mouths next.

Tony stretched and groaned, “God, I’m so-”

“Hungry?” Gob finished.

“Yes. I was gonna same.” Tony chuckled, their faces so close that Gob could feel Tony’s breath on his lips. His eyes darted down to those lips, just above that objectively god-awful goatee. Gob wasn’t quite sure what came over him in that moment, but he closed the gap between them and kissed Tony on the lips. Just once, chastely, before pulling away to study Tony’s face with undilated eyes. Tony smirked, his hand sloppily groping at the area around Gob’s cheek, eventually making contact with the rough skin, his thumb tracing along the line of Gob’s shave. “You call that a kiss, Bluth?” He asked, crashing their lips together in deeper, but less coordinated connection. It took a couple tries to find their rhythm, and then they were at it, lips locked and hands exploring each other’s bodies, pulling at hair, and tugging at jackets. It was honestly pretty messy, but they were both too high to really notice. They eventually pulled apart to get some air. Gob’s heart was beating a mile a minute as they stared at each other breathlessly. He could feel Tony’s eyes studying his, searching for any slight shift in his expression. 

A few quiet moments passed with nothing but the sounds of their heavy breathing, and Gob didn’t know what to say. The silence was finally broken by Tony’s stomach growling loudly. Without really thinking about it, Gob said “I know a diner with terrible security and the best pie in the world.”

Tony smiled and Gob’s heart fluttered again.

\----------------------------------------------

As it turned out, they weren’t exactly at their stealthiest when high; but about five smoke tablets later, they were both sat close again on the hood of Tony’s limo, about a mile away from the diner. They were parked on an escarpment overlooking Orange County laughing more than ever. Tony took a fork to his raspberry pie, taking a huge bite and moaning loudly as he swallowed. He went back in for a few more bites before saying to Gob, with a mouth still full of pie, “God, you were so right Gobie, this is the best pie in the world.”  
Gob blushed a little at the nickname, and Tony’s moans, and Tony’s intense gaze. But Gob took the attention off him by holding his already half-eaten banana cream pie under Tony’s face. “Here,” he said, “try this one, it’s my favourite.” Tony dug in, gasping as he ate. 

“This is fucking amazing Gob. When did you get such good taste?” It was just an offhand comment, but it still confused Gob.

“What does that mean?”

Tony laughed, “I’ve seen your early work, you’ve never had great fashion taste.” Gob gasped in vaguely feigned offense, shoving Tony playfully.

“Look who’s talking! You with your dumb pink goatee,” Gob’s eyes fell to Tony’s lips again. “It’s bad and… tickles…” Gob trailed off, placing his right hand under Tony’s chin, gently stroking the said dumb pink goatee with his thumb before bringing their lips together again. Tony’s hand went to the back of Gob’s neck, tugging at the short hairs there and pulling Gob deeper into the kiss, prompting an unintended whimper to sound from Gob’s throat.

Tony was the first to pull away, “You taste really good,” he said casually, making Gob blush again. He turned his face away to cover it up, and when he turned back, Tony had his pie in his hand again. “Try mine,” Tony instructed, smooshing a fork full of raspberry pie against Gob’s lips until Gob opened up and ate it. 

They stared into each other’s eyes. Gob swallowed. “That was the second best thing I’ve tasted tonight,” he whispered.

“What was the first?” Tony asked, sounding almost hopeful.

Gob swallowed nervously, “This.” He brought their lips together again. This kiss was softer, more tender. Tony trailed his hand down Gob’s chest, pushing gently, prompting Gob to lie back on the hood of the limo. Their bodies pressed together, tongues intertwined, Tony’s leg made its way in between Gob’s, and he absently grinded against Gob’s thigh. Gob felt a moan rise in his throat and a warmth stir in his stomach. He ended the kiss, and tried to hold Tony at a distance. “Do you wanna do something crazy?” Gob asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow and nodded.

\----------------------------------------------

Gob wasn’t exactly sure how they got there, but as they were speeding down the escarpment in the abandoned shopping carts they had found, he considered that maybe this wasn’t the smartest way to avoid dealing with his feelings. He glanced at Tony, who looked only slightly terrified, white knuckling the edge of the cart. Gob laughed and reached out his hand for Tony to grab. 

“You’re crazy, Bluth,” Tony called, grabbing Gob’s hand as they quickly approached the bottom of the hill. Gob just grinned back at Tony, oddly distracted by the warmth of Tony’s hand in his.

They collided near the bottom of the escarpment, the shopping carts toppling over with them still kneeling inside. Gob crawled out and over to Tony, taking his hand again and helping him to his feet. They stood there together, facing each other, holding hands and looking expectantly at each other, as if expecting the other to say something. Tony laughed, reaching up and licking his thumb before rubbing it against Gob’s cheek. Gob was taken aback, and started to step away.

“Calm down, Gob, you have dirt on your face.” Tony said calmly, and Gob stopped fidgeting. He tried his hardest to calm the blush growing under Tony’s thumb, but he still felt his heart beating harder. It wasn’t until noticing that Tony was on his tiptoes doing this, that Gob realized how much shorter the other man was. Tony had always been so intimidating to Gob, he hadn’t picked up on it earlier. It was pretty damn cute, but that thought just made Gob blush harder.

Tony’s hand softened to a caress on Gob’s cheek. He seized the gap and brought their lips together once more. This kiss was slow and languid, Tony moaned into the connection, lingering a moment before pulling away, embarrassed. He looked around and saw some glowing neon down the road reading  _ Texas Bull Bar and Grill _ , he started walking towards it, pulling Gob behind him. 

“Come on,” Tony insisted, “It’s my turn to choose.”

\----------------------------------------------

The two men were seated at the bar, each finishing off a third glass. Some fruity cocktail that Tony talked Gob into ordering for both of them. They were pretty tipsy, on top of the lingering high the weed had left them with, although the alcohol seemed to be hitting Tony harder than Gob. Tony’s hand was resting on Gob’s thigh, sliding higher with each drink, each shot they took together. They were laughing and joking about everything they could think of. Confiding in each other things they’d never told another person. They had never met someone else so… same.

“I… dare you,” Tony said, pausing to down another pornstar, “to ride the mechanical bull.”

Gob cupped Tony’s cheek, holding his gaze level, “I dare  _ you _ to ride the mechanical bull.”

Tony basically giggled, leaning closer to Gob as if preparing to share a secret, “To be honest… Watching you ride anything would be hot.”

Gob gasped, blushing deeply; he glanced over at the mechanical bull, which was currently being ridden by a straight couple that did not last very long at all. His head turned back to Tony and he grinned, “I’ll ride it with you.”

Pretty soon they were approaching the metal beast and being helped onto the mount by the bar staff. Tony gripped Gob’s hips tightly and scooted closer ‘til his groin was flush against Gob’s ass. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel good, a feeling that was amplified as the machine started moving, creating literal friction between the two men with each buck of the bull. Gob was doing quite a stellar job holding on, but Tony’s eyes were too occupied by surveying every inch of Gob’s body. The way his back arched at an especially intense jolt from the bull, how Gob’s hips girated in sync to the movements of the mechanism. An image briefly appeared in Tony’s mind of Gob riding him like that, but feeling his trousers grow tighter, Tony tried to dispel that image before Gob noticed the bulge. 

It appeared to be too late for that, because at this exact moment Gob lost his focus and a big jolt made him lose his grip on the bull. He was knocked to the ground-- followed closely by Tony, who landed on top of him, and a loaded deck of cards that was now strewn across the cushioned floor. Gob didn’t really care enough to pick them up again, he could always buy a new set. They laid there a moment, until the staff chased them off the mat. Tony Pulled Gob by the jacket collar to a secluded corner of the bar and pinned him against the wall, as efficiently as he could with the height difference, then kissed Gob hard.

They were making-out passionately and deeply for a good twenty minutes before being thrown out by security. Together they sat on the curb outside the bar, Gob resting his head on Tony’s shoulder as they waited for Tony’s limo driver to meet them. Their hands were intertwined, but neither of them really noticed.

“What do you want to do now?” Tony asked simply, breaking the silence as he saw the headlights of his limo in the distance.

Gob shrugged half-heartedly, “I think I wanna do something more calm now. Is that crazy?” 

Tony shook his head, “Not crazy at all. I think I know just the place.”

\----------------------------------------------

Gob looked across all the shelves of pottery with wide-eyed amazement. He was intently focused on finding the perfect project for him and Tony to paint. Color Me Mine was Tony’s go-to place to unwind, and after hearing Gob had never been before, Tony knew they had to come here. It was an great decision as Gob was excitedly picking things up that he thought were cool and showing them to Tony with a huge smile on his handsome face. Tony’s heart fluttered.

After a good ten minutes of deliberation, Gob found the perfect piece. He held them up for Tony to approve. “Oh! Tony, let’s paint these candybean dishes!”

They were ashtrays, Gob was holding up ashtrays. Tony didn’t know why Gob didn’t seem to know that, nor did he really think they had enough time to delve into why Gob thought the were for holding candy beans. He just laughed and nodded.

“Sorry, they look kind of cockeyed,” Gob said, placing one ‘candybean dish’ on the table in front of Tony.

Tony examined it, and the pottery did seem kind of uneven, like it was made by a novice. He also clocked that Gob had given himself a star-shaped one, while placing the circular one in front of Tony. That wasn’t really a surprise, Tony would have done the same thing- it was pretty indicative of their relationship at this point. Tony just smiled, “I like it. It reminds me of your nice crooked smile.” His eyes spent maybe too much time lingering on Gob’s lips.

The other man blushed, smiling a dumb smile that Tony secretly thought was really sexy. “It does?” Gob asked. Tony nodded in return, reaching out to take Gob’s hand.

They painted their dishes over some light conversation, laughing at each other’s dumb jokes and their funny stories. Neither of them had ever talked like this to someone before, they normally would have run out of things to talk about, but it was like they could’ve talked forever. While their candy/ash trays were in the kiln for the final stage of baking, they were holding hands again, and standing far too close together. Every now and then they’d lean towards each other and kiss absentmindedly. They knew they shouldn’t and that they had nothing to gain from all the kisses they’d given that night, but they had to admit it felt really nice. 

It felt… right.

\----------------------------------------------

Tony drove Gob home, or rather, his driver did. Now they stood close to one another silently on Gob’s front stoop, neither one of them wanting to break the silence that would bring their fun night to a close. They each examined the other’s face carefully, studying it for the slightest change. Gob broke the silence first by yawning, it took up his whole face and made Tony chuckle. 

“Well…” Tony sighed, “You should probably get some rest.  _ And _ I should, probably-maybe too.” He cringed slightly at his ungraceful phrasing.

“Oh.” Gob said, sounding almost disappointed. “I- I had a really nice time with you tonight, Tony.” The intensity of Gob’s gaze made Tony break their eye contact.

“I had a nice time too, Gob…” Tony trailed off for a moment. “I’ll call you, okay?” He turned to walk away, but Gob grabbed his wrist and stopped him, pulling Tony in for one last kiss.

It was the kind of kiss that felt eternal. Deep and passionate, yet soft and sweet. It was such a damn cliche, but Gob felt swept off his feet. When they parted, they said hushed goodbyes and turned their separate ways. Gob stopped in the doorway of the model home, watching Tony walk towards his limo, waiting for him to turn around and run back or smile or wave- anything really.

But Tony never did.


End file.
